In recent years, liquid crystal display of advanced super dimensional switching (AD-SDS, ADS for short) mode has been widely applied. In the ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced and the light transmittance can be increased. The ADS mode can improve the image quality of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display and has advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, high response speed, free of push Mura, etc.
An array substrate of the ADS mode liquid crystal display comprises two layers of transparent electrodes, i.e. a first transparent electrode and a second transparent electrode disposed above the first transparent electrode. One of the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode is used as a pixel electrode and connected to a drain electrode of a thin film transistor, and the other is used as a common electrode and connected to a common electrode line. The second transparent electrode includes stripe electrodes having a certain width and separated from each other at a certain interval, so the second transparent electrode is also called a slit electrode. The second transparent electrode and the first transparent electrode are arranged with one overlapping the other, and the first transparent electrode and the second transparent electrode are separated from each other with an insulating layer.
FIG. 1 is an array substrate of a conventional ADS mode liquid crystal display. The array substrate comprises gate lines 1, data lines 2, and pixel units defined by the gate lines 1 and data lines 2 intersecting with each other. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel unit includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The pixel electrode includes strip electrodes 3, and an opening 4 is provided between adjacent strip electrodes. The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode (not shown), a source electrode 5 and drain electrodes 6. Referring to FIG. 1, the strip electrodes 3 of the pixel electrode all incline in one direction. When the conventional liquid crystal display operates, liquid crystal deflects as driven by the electric field, and the liquid crystal 7 in each pixel unit only has one deflection angle, as shown in FIG. 2. Due to anisotropy of the liquid crystal, the liquid crystal display has differences in brightness when it is viewed from different viewing angles, and has certain chromatic aberration.
FIG. 3 is an array substrate of another conventional ADS mode liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 3, the pixel unit has a two-domain display region (the display region of the pixel unit is a region covered by the pixel electrode except for the thin film transistor), that is, the stripe electrodes 3 in each pixel unit have two inclination angles. When the liquid crystal display operates, the liquid crystal deflects as driven by the electric field, and the liquid crystal 7 in each pixel unit has two deflection angles, as shown in FIG. 4. Due to the averaging effect of deflection of the liquid crystal 7, differences in brightness of the liquid crystal display when the liquid crystal display is viewed from different viewing angles decrease, and chromatic aberration is improved in some degree.
However, it is necessary to further reduce the differences in brightness of the liquid crystal display so as to reduce chromatic aberration.